everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonderlandiful
Wonderlandiful is the 2nd special of School of Fairytales Transcript "Theme Song" Natalie: It's another day @ EAH, the students are enjoying breakfast. Lucas: "gasps" Nicky: What's wrong? Lucas: It's Wonderland, something bad is gonna happen. Austin: Really? Brett: We've gotta go there. Damion: How, Headmaster won't let us. Lucas: Alex, could you come here! Alex: "walks over" What's up? Lucas: Could you take us to Wonderland? Alex: For what reason? Nicky: Lucas feels a disturbance in Wonderland. Mac: "flies in" Step aside wannabe evil. "pushes Alex" Alex: "scoffs" Mac: They ain't allowed 'cause they're band, send them off to Wonderland! "casts spell" "Mac turns into a lizard" Mac: What the hex? Alex: Guess it's 'cause of my grandma's curse residue. Mac: I hate this. "runs off" Alex: Magic isn't quite my strong suit. Amanda: "walks over" That's why you need someone w/ stronger powers. Alex: Just because you got your full powers before me doesn't mean you have to brag. Amanda: You're the oldest, so it's kinda funny that you don't. Alex: You son of witch! Amanda: I'm a girl. Alex: Shut the hex up! Amanda: From the artic snow to the desert sand, take us to Wonderland! "casts spell" "Alex, Amanda & the wonderlandians are transported to Wonderland" Cut to Wonderland: Lucas: We're here. Alex: What's w/ the wardrobe change? Damion: Wonderland has a dress code. Amanda: I look spella cute. Natalie: Alex & the gang head off to find the Queen of Hearts. Lucas: "knocks & enters" Lizzie: Lucas? Lucas: Once upon a hi, mom. "Lucas & Lizzie hug" Lizzie: I haven't seen you in forever after. Lucas: It has been a long time. Lizzie: Why are you here? Nicky: Something bad is gonna happen. Lucas: I felt a disturbance & had to come. Lizzie: There is someone who's trying to de-throne me. Damion: Who? "A jester walks in" Lizzie: Speak of the wicked. Jester: Hello, Lucas. Lucas: Cain, of course. Brett: Trying to pull the same stunt as your mom? Cain: You know it. "Lucas & Cain fight" Amanda: This Wandsday just got a bit more interesting. Alex: You 2 need to take a chill potion! "paralyzes Lucas & Cain" Lucas: I can't move. Cain: What's going on? Alex: I'm not letting you 2 kill each other. Cain: Then you need to be a bit more powerful. Alex: Huh? Cain: "breaks free" Austin: How'd you do that? Cain: W/ this. "pulls out book" Alex: "gasps" Cain: Looks familiar. Amanda: How in the spell did you get that? Cain: I gift from a friend. Alex: And who's that? Cain: Myron Shards. Amanda: Mirror boy, of course. Cain: Time to end you all. "fires a blast" "Alex & others take cover" Nicky: You've gotta sign your pg., Alex. Alex: But the Storybook of Legends was a fake. Amanda: Grimm just tried to have us sign it so we could be forced to live the lives we wouldn't want to. Nicky: I know, but I kept your pg. "pulls out paper" Alex: What the spell? Nicky: Even if it's a fake, you might still be able to get your full powers. "hands pg." Alex: "takes pg." Brett: It's your choice, Al. Amanda: If you sign, you might be able to stop us. Alex: Us? Amanda: Cain, they're over here! Cain: "flies over" Thanks partner. Alex: Are you kiddin' me! Cain: "saves up a bunch of blasts" Ready to die? Alex: Ugh. "signs pg." Natalie: Alex finally signed his pg. & inherited the evil powers of his grandma! Is Alex's good nature going to allow him to stay good? Or, will he stay evil forever after? Nicky: Excuse us but things are happening fast down here! Natalie: Sorry. "Alex's face twists into an evil smirk just as card guards appear" Lizzie: Cards, attack! "Card guards go after Cain" Cain: I don't think so, Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see. I'll play his parts, let me be Lucas Hearts. "casts spell" "Cain transforms into Lucas" Cain: Get him, the glowing one! "Cards go after Alex" Alex: "turns around & blasts guards" Don't think so, Jester. Cain: I've got many more tricks up my sleeve. "flips through pgs." Alex: So do I, there's more than one way to read a book, Jester! "using his magic, he tugs the book from Cain's hand and absorbs its magic" Alex: All done! "laughs maniacally" "Cain & the others cower in fear. Alex floats over to Cain and fires his magic which Cain is unable to defend. Defeated, Cain is shot down. He slowly gets up." Alex: You can't stop me! Nicky: "gets front of Alex" Stop! Alex: Nicky, move! Nicky: I can't let you do this, it wouldn't be the Alex I know. Alex: You can't tell me what to do, no one can! Nicky: I know the good you is still in there. Alex: "eyes revert to normal" Nicky, what's going on? Austin: He doesn't remember what he did. Damion: A certain jester is trying to get away. "vanishes" "Damion tackles Cain" Cain: Cheese & crackers. Brett: You tried to hurt Cain. Alex: Why? Nicky: The evil was trying to take over. Alex: "eyes change" Trying to, no, I have. Nicky: Oh no. Alex: No let me @ em'. Damion: Sure. "vanishes" Nicky: Damion! Damion: "reappears" What? Alex: "laughs manically & gets ready to fire" Amanda: "grabs Cain" There's a much better place to go. "disappears" Alex: "snaps out of it & falls" Nicky: "helping Alex up" You ok? Alex: Yeah, I think the darkness is still inside. Lucas: We should get back to Ever after to fix that problem. Brett: Yeah. Lizzie: It was nice seeing you again. Lucas: Same here. Nicky: Ready to take us home? Alex: I think I'm strong enough. "Alex & the wonderlandians vanish" Cut to EAH, in Alex's dorm: Lucas: Thank you again for taking us to Wonderland. Alex: It was no problem, I'm so happy I've got my full powers but don't like having darkness inside of me. Nicky: You've always had that, now it's stronger & no longer hiding. Alex: Yeah, I just hope we can get rid of it. Evil Queen: "in mirror" You can't get rid of the darkness, it will take over & you'll hurt everyone you love. Natalie: Will Alex & his friends be able to get rid of the darkness inside Alex or will it consume him, find out next chapter. The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Lucas Hearts *Austin Wonderland *Brett Blanc *Amanda Charming Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Damion Cheshire *Cain Jester *Mac Thorn *Natalie Page Category:School of Fairytales Category:TV specials